


Frozen 2 Redone

by God_of_Death11



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Death11/pseuds/God_of_Death11





	1. A Bedtime Story

I looked over to Anna as she played in the snow. The room was warm, but I felt a slight chill under my knees. It didn’t much bother me. I was just happy to watch my little play, even if all I did was create the figures for our game.

The voice of my father echoed across the castle. “Alright, time for bed.”

Anna’s voice chimed in, ignoring our father’s command. “Oh no, the princess is trapped in the evil goblin’s spell. The prince has to save her,” she said as she reached out her hand to me. “Quick, make a prince, a fancy one.”

I obliged, cupping my hands, soon a sculpture reinforced with ice and covered in snow in the shape of a man left my hand. Anna had already taken it.

“Oh no, the prince is trapped to.” She lowered her voice. “Don’t worry my love, I’ll get us out of here.” Anna then pushed the two figures together in a kissing motion, imitating the sound with her mouth.

“Ew, kissing won’t save the forest,” I said.

“That’s no enchanted forest I’ve ever seen.”

I looked up to see our father standing over us. I thought he would be mad, but instead, he smiled a loving grin. Anna, engrossed in the game, didn’t bother to look up at him. I tapped her shoulder, prompting her to see that we have just been caught.

“You’ve been in an enchanted forest?” I said.

“Wait, what?” Anna said.

“Yes, once.”

Anna stands, putting her arms to her hips. “And you never told us this before.”

“Well, I can tell you know.”

We rush to the bed, getting under the covers for the bedtime story. Our mother comes in, she looks worried. “Are you sure you want to tell them this story?”

“It’s time they know.” He lights a candle, placing it on the nightstand. Anna and I sit up, waiting for him to start.

“Faraway, as north as we can go, there was a very magical enchanted forest. But this magic wasn’t one of Goblins or Fairy Queens, it was protected by the most powerful spirits of them all. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. But it was also home to the mysterious Northuldra people.

“They were not magic; they just used the elements for their own advantage. There ways were so different then ours. In honor of that, your grandfather gave them a dam to strengthen their waters, it was a gift of peace. I was so honored to get to visit the forest.

We let down our guard. We were charmed. Everything felt so magical, but something went wrong, they were attacking us. It was a brutal battle. Your grandfather, was lost. The fighting enraged the spirits, and a great fire broke out. A large boulder knocked me back, knocking me out. I thought I was done for. Then, there was this voice and someone saved me. I’m told that the spirits vanished and a great mist incased the forest, trapping everyone inside. That night, I came home, king of Arendelle.”

Anna was the first to speak, “wow, that was epic.”

“What happened to the spirits?” I asked.

“I don’t know. The mist still stands, no one can go in or out.”

I longed to know the answer, to know where my powers came from, but tonight, I was not going to get that answer. Anna and I went under the covers. I was tired, and wanted to go to bed. Anna, on the other hand, wanted to stay up, build a snowman, but I convinced her that it was best for us to go to bed. 


	2. Secret Siren

I looked out across the sea. Something called me to it. I couldn’t take my eyes off the crystal blue waters of the shores of Arendelle. I heard it again, an angelic voice filled the air. It was singing, it was singing to me. A voice beckoned me inside, but I did not want to go. I loved her voice.

I was going to tell her; I was going to tell Anna about the voice. I walked across the ballroom, trying to find her. She was dancing with Kristoff. When Anna and Kristoff first started dating, he was a terrible dancer. But now, after a year of couples’ dance classes he looked comfortable leading Anna across the floor. Once the song was over the all the dancers bowed to each other. Kristoff got down on one knee and took out a small box. Anna took in a short breath and nodded her head. Kristoff stood to kiss her. I smiled, they looked so happy, I couldn’t ruin it with my problems.

The two came over to me. Anna was jumping with excitement, but Kristoff was filled with pride, like he thought he would mess up the proposal.

I smiled. “Congratulations.”

Anna presented her left hand to me. “Can you believe it? Isn’t it gorgeous.”

“It’s beautiful.”

She hugged her new fiancé and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. I could do nothing but smile. They had come such a long way and I loved them both. I looked around the room. The party was held in one of our smaller ballrooms. It was meant to celebrate another year of peace between our neighboring nations. Representatives from all our allied nations came to celebrate. It was a very formal event, the men, even Kristoff, wore fine suits and many of the women wore very intricate dresses with complex stitching and many layers. They all looked like princesses. Though my dress a flowing pink dress that took the seamstress days to make, I did not feel like a princess. Princesses didn’t have to worry about strange voices or mysterious powers. Most princesses didn’t have any to begin with.

“Your majesty, would you like to dance?” a man with a high prepubescent voice I did not know said. He was a short man, with boyish features that made him look like an adorable little puppy dog.

“I’m sorry, I don’t dance.”

“My apologizes, your majesty.” He left and I went back to a balcony.

I still heard the voice. At first, it was only a couple time a day. Then it graduated to the constant ringing in my ears. Sometimes it sounded like echoes of the song. But other times, if I was lucky, I would hear the angelic voice live, as she was singing.

It was later that night, Anna and Kristoff were fast asleep. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t sleep for the past few nights. I was up with thoughts of the voice. No one could seem to hear it but me. I lay awake at night, listening to her. This night, however, was different. There were no sounds. For once in a very long while, there was only silence.

I got out of bed a sprinted to the balcony, there was nothing. I shot a ray of ice down to the floor. Sliding down I saw little flickers of light. When I got closer the tiny crystals turned into fantastic rays of light. I felt a force pushing me to them, like they were supposed to mean something. I started to run, chasing the lights. They danced over a cliff and using my ice powers I created a small platform for me to touch them, but it was no use. The lights were gone as well. As I analyzed my surroundings I saw glowing blue and purple diamonds made of ice floating in the sky.


	3. Across the Ocean

I wanted to jump, to try and touch one of the glowing diamonds. It was then I remembered the story my father told me all those years ago. Maybe they would have the answers, to the voice, to my powers. I recalled the story, he didn’t say much in the name of directions. I wanted to commission a ship, to take me to the enchanted forest, but it was the middle of the night. No one would be up at this hour.

I jumped off my ice platform. After a few minutes of wandering I found myself at the shipyard. My kingdom was so large, yet I hardly knew any of it. It had been a year since Hans, since the ice castle, since we met Kristoff. I had been concealed all my life and even with the gates open I never much went outside. I looked up at the boats, it was a mighty beast that was powered by the wind. I figured using my ice magic I could make some sort way for the ship to move. It would be slow, I wondered if running across the water would be faster. The water was still and calm, no waves to contend with. I stepped back a few paces then breathed in a long deep breath. I broke out into a sprint and when I got to the edge I jumped, as far as I could.

The waters grew rougher by the second. It wasn’t long before a storm came along. After a few minutes of a constant sprint, I felt the adrenaline falter. With every passing second, I grew more and more fatigued. I wasn’t going to stop, I couldn’t stop. Even if I didn’t want to know, even if I didn’t want to find her, I still had to. If I stopped now the waves would take me and I would surely drown.

_I am almost there._ I thought to myself. A pointless motivator that part of me knew was false, but the other part of me needed to believe. It was then I tripped. I didn’t know if it was an accident, or caused by my own body’s lack of energy, but I tripped.

I crashed into the water; my face burned from the impact. It felt as if all the muscles in my body pushed the eject button and my body was now a limp noodle. I couldn’t move, all I could feel was the aching burning sensation as my body plummeted to the bottom of the ocean.

For years I questioned whether I heard it or not, but now, I am sure I heard the angelic voice of the secret siren, my secret siren. Her voice lifted me up. I felt my muscles relax, and the cold water leave my lungs. It was not an echo, it was her, and she was closer than ever.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the small embers of a fire just going out. I couldn’t move. When I tried to lift my arm, I felt a sharp searing pain course through my body. I recoiled, which only made it worse.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t try to move, you need to rest.” Her voice was soft, as were her hands when they stopped me from moving. They were a light olive color with small dark freckles peppering her hand. My eyes were drawn to hers, which were a dark brown with flecks of amber, like the embers right beside me. I saw, through my blurry vision, that the girl stood to leave.

I reached out my arm, despite all the pain I was in. “No, wait.” My voice was weak and barely audible.

“Don’t worry,” she laughed a little as she said it. “I’m just going to get a blanket. You’re as cold as ice.”

I could have told her that I was immune to such cold, but I didn’t want to bother to stop her. The girl lied down a couple of pillows, most she gave to me, but she left one for herself next to me. That made me smile. She then draped a blanket over me and lied down herself.

“I’m Honeymaren, by the way, but you can just call me Maren.”

“Elsa,” I said weakly.

She smiled and then closed her eyes. I couldn’t sleep, it was too painful. All I could do was watch as this girl, Maren, whom I barely knew was shivering from the cold for me. I didn’t need the blanket; I could survive just fine with the cold, she couldn’t. It was painful, but using my shoulders and arms I was able to drape the blanket on to her. She didn’t seem to notice, but she stopped shivering. Then and only then I was able to sleep. 


End file.
